


crumbling walls || teukchul, 83line

by constantyeet



Series: college!teukchul/83line [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantyeet/pseuds/constantyeet
Summary: in which heechul sees another side of jungsoo





	crumbling walls || teukchul, 83line

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaa so i've decided to make a series out of this i hope anyone who reads this likes it!! bare w my writing im trying to improve ehe:)

"jungsoo-ya, you wanna eat? i'm so hungry right now." heechul says after class, not looking up from his phone. his long, black, curly hair covering a bit of his face. after a while, he got tired of his usual brown hair and decided to get a new hair cut and color.  
  
"sure, where do you wanna go?" jungsoo pulled heechul closer to him to avoid him collapsing with one of the rushing students in the hallway. he stays unfazed, eyes still glued to his phone.  
  
"uh- i actually don't have any money with me right now. you wanna go back to mine and make some ramen?" jungsoo hides his sigh of relief, because he himself barely had enough money to buy a meal from mcdonalds.

“sure, I might stay later than usual though since I don’t have a curfew. I’m going home tonight.”

“thought the dorms were home enough for you.”

“yeah, but then you moved out.”

“oh stop, you’re making me blush.” heechul ignores the sudden racing of his heartbeat and blames it on the coffee he had earlier.

a few months ago, heechul’s parents decided to make him live in an apartment because of some reason which the male kept secretive. jungsoo was very curious, but decided to not pry it out of him.  
  
they make their way to heechul's apartment just a few blocks away.  
  
-  
  
when they arrived in heechul's home, jungsoo immediately makes himself comfortable by sitting on one of the stools of the kitchen island, his back against the tabletop to face the stove. heechul tosses his phone on the marble top counter.  
  
heechul's home is big, unlike jungsoo's shared dorm. it's because his family is rich ("money-wise, not with feelings apparently." heechul said one night after a few drinks).  
  
the younger immediately starts reaching for two packs of ramen from the cupboard. then filling up a large pot with water.  
  
he starts boiling it after turning on his electric stove. jungsoo stares, he had always wanted an electrical stove— but then again, it's probably more dangerous if you're not careful? he thought to himself.  
  
heechul turned and stepped towards him, he reaches out his phone from behind jungsoo.  
  
and stayed at that spot.  
  
"your playlist or my playlist?" he said practically at jungsoo's ear while unlocking his phone.  
  
"yours, my battery's probably gonna die soon and i'm too lazy to charge it." jungsoo said, unfazed at first, not even bothering to move away from that awkward position.  
  
"charge it later when we eat, i don't want a worried and angry inyoung-noona ringing me up tonight when you don't answer her calls." jungsoo hummed in reply.  
  
they stay in that position for a while, until jungsoo realizes how close their bodies are.  
  
how close their faces are.  
  
"uhh— chul?" he turns his face towards heechul who was basically by his ear.  
  
heechul hummed and turned his head without prying his eyes from the screen of his phone.  
  
jungsoo stares at the sharp but soft features of heechul’s face, long eyelashes, brown eyes, pink lips. he remembers being this close to him. that night, the night. his face bruised and battered.

it didn’t take long until heechul feels jungsoo’s breath fanning his face, he looks at him and freezes. jungsoo looks back.

they stare at each others eyes for what felt like an eternity for heechul. jungsoo’s gaze moves to his lips, he could feel his cheeks getting warmer.

and then jungsoo closed the gap between them.

heechul didn’t react. stunned, he stayed still. he feels jungsoo’s warm, wet lips against his.

he liked it.

everything around them slowly became irrelevant as if they melted into nothingness. they didn’t hear the music. they didn’t hear the water boiling.

until the sound of heechul’s phone falling back to the countertop broke them back to reality. jungsoo pulled away so quickly he would’ve knocked himself off of the stool if it wasn’t for heechul grabbing him by the shoulder to steady him back.

“I-I’m sorry. I have to go. I’m sorry.” jungsoo stuttered, scrambling away as if heechul’s touch burned.

before he knew it, he was out the door. he left. and he stupidly stood still. watching as he went, his mind running a mile a minute.

the water boiled behind him, his phone still blared FTISLAND.

when he finally found control over his shaky limbs, he moves to turn off the stove and shut off the music. he doesn't eat, putting back the two packets of unopened instant ramen.

that night, he gets a call from inyoung asking where her brother is, he answers jungsoo was on his way.


End file.
